


Caretaker Kuroo

by muhinyi



Series: The Sick Setter Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mindless Fluff, sick Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muhinyi/pseuds/muhinyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is sick and missing school. Kuroo decides to put an end to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I was sick recently and in desperate need of a boyfriend to take care of me (I had no such luck). This took forever for some reason but here it is; more pointless KuroKen fluff.

It was a Thursday afternoon at Nekoma high for Kuroo Tetsurou. The weekend was almost upon him, but there was something else on his mind entirely, and it had nothing to do with how bored he felt listening to his math professor drawl on about equations and parabolas. His thoughts were elsewhere; namely the fact that his boyfriend, Kenma Kozume, wasn’t at school for the third straight day. The second year setter had become sick on a volleyball trip the previous weekend, and it had only gotten worse since.  
Kuroo had arrived at school with a sense of optimism. Kenma had texted him that morning and said he was feeling better, so there was a chance that he’d be able to make it. However, upon entering his homeroom, he noticed an absence of the teen in his usual seat. He immediately shot him another text and asked him how he was, to which Kenma replied with, “Not any better, after all.”  
The Nekoma captain then decided he would head over to his boyfriends as soon as school got out, missing practice for the first time in two years in the process. Of course, there would be consequences later for his actions, but he didn’t really mind. He cared more about making sure Kenma was okay than anything else at this point.  
When three-o’clock finally rolled around, Kuroo was the first out of the classroom and into the hallway. He followed his usual path and soon found himself out by the volleyball gym at the back of the school.  
There was a brief moment of contemplation about his earlier decision. As the captain, he was held to a higher standard than others. He knew that in a way, he was letting his teammates down. But there were also more important things in his life than volleyball.  
He looked over at the large gymnasium, fighting the glare of the sun. The sounds of volleyballs bouncing and the occasional shout of “Nice recieve” could be heard even from his distance. He hoped they wouldn’t see him as he turned and began walking in the direction of Kenma’s house.  
The sun was to the side of him, and the air was chilly. Fall usually brought cooler weather, but it seemed slightly abnormal. Kuroo didn’t mind that though. Theoretically, if Kenma was healthy, then colder weather would mean cuddles and walks in the evening.  
The setters house approached quickly; it wasn’t far from the school. Plus Kuroo’d been over their millions of time by now, whether it was to play video games, work on homework, or practice volleyball. There wouldn’t be any of those activities today, however, as his primary focus was getting Kenma feeling better.  
When he arrived, he knocked on the door to signal his entrance before letting himself in. Kuroo had told Kenma to leave the door unlocked in case he decided to come over so he wouldn’t disrupt him if he was sleeping. Kenma had objected,  
Inside, the familiar familiar scent of Kenma’s house greeted him. Years of routine led him to remove his shoes upon entering the house  
“Oh, you’re here.” His boyfriend, just as he’d predicted, looked up from the game he’d been playing and smiled. Despite this, Kuroo could see that his condition wasn’t good. His skin was pale and sickly looking. There were dark rings under his eyes. He looked weak and unable to move a muscle, a far cry from the healthy Kenma, the one who’s sets kept the whole Nekoma team together.  
The captain sighed as he listed the things that he’d need to do in order to get his friend back up and running again.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a fit of ragged, raw sounding coughs coming from the half blonde a few feet away.  
“That cough is relentless, huh? Have you tried drinking some hot chocolate or cough drops?” He asked, taking a seat at the far edge of the bed. Kenma shook his head.  
“No, I’ve been sleeping a lot and drinking water, but not much else. I feel slightly better, but not a lot.” There was a tall glass of water on the corner of his desk, and he grasped it and took a long swig, sighing in relief as he set the glass back down.  
Kuroo moved a little closer and reached out to feel his boyfriend’s forehead. He was shocked at how hot Kenma really was. He hummed in thought while contemplating what to do.  
“Will you make me some soup?” Kenma asked.  
“Yeah, of course. And then how about I run you a bath and get you some cough drops?” He offered. There was a store at the back of the neighborhood where they stopped for drinks every now and then, and Kuroo vaguely remembered that they had a medicine section. The other nodded quickly and watched as Kuroo got up to leave the room. Then it dawned on him: Kuroo was here rather early; had he missed volleyball practice to come take care of him?  
“Hey, Kuroo, isn’t volleyball practice right now?” He voiced his suspicions, and was met with that trademark grin and nod from the taller teen. Kuroo stopped at the doorway and looked back.  
“Some things are more important than volleyball, Kenma.” He replied before leaving. He shut the door halfway and headed into the kitchen, leaving the setter to contemplate his words.  
Kuroo trotted into the pantry and rummaged around before selecting a can of chicken soup. He poured the contents into a pot and added some water before setting on the stove. He turned the heat to high and leaned back against the counter top. Casually, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to check the time. Plastered across the lockscreen were incoming messages from Lev and Tora. He could practically feel their anger from through the phone screen.  
“WHERE ARE YOU!!!”  
“CAPTAIN! ARE YOU OKAY?”  
“YASUFUMI IS REALLY MAD YOU AREN’T HERE KUROO-SAN!”  
He sighed as he scrolled down. It wasn't surprising that they were reacting this way, considering his track record.  
Fearing what would happen if he replied, he neglected to even open his phone and instead and went back to finishing the soup for Kenma. When it was finished, the captain poured the piping hot liquid into a bowl and turned off the stove. He brought it into Kenma’s room, taking slow steps to avoid sloshing the liquid. Kenma, who had been lying on his side, sat back up in bed and slowly took the bowl from Kuroo. He carefully picked up a spoonful and blew on it to cool it off before drinking it down.  
“It feels good on my throat.” The half blonde commented.  
“I’m glad. Drink that down and I’ll be back soon. Will you be alright?”  
Kenma nodded and took another sip. Kuroo grinned and winked at him on his way out. Back in the living space, he grabbed his wallet from inside his bag and headed out.  
It was probably about midway through volleyball practice now, the teen figured as he jogged down the street. He hadn’t checked his phone since making his boyfriends soup, but he figured that there were even more texts from his teammates interrogating him as to his whereabouts. He briefly wondered if he’d made the right decision skipping practice. After all, Kenma’s mom would be home soon enough. She could take care of him, right?  
He shook the thoughts off. The words he’d spoken to Kenma at the doorway echoed in his head: “Some things are more important than volleyball.” If there way anything in Kuroo’s life that was more important, it was Kenma.  
A breeze had kicked up, rustling up his already messy hair. The sun was behind him and setting low in the sky. Facing him were the darker shades of blue and purple that he and Kenma sometimes admired on late night walks. It was rare for them to go when they were together, but Kuroo always enjoyed it more than when they stayed home. He made a mental note to get Kenma out of his room more once he was feeling better.  
There was nobody in the store upon his arrival. He nodded a greeting to the cashier and continued walking to the back of the store. He found a package of cherry flavored cough drops and some Tylenol and paid for them at the counter. He ran back, eager to get the medicine to Kenma.  
Inside the house, Kenma had finished the soup and set the bowl aside. He was playing his PSP and laying back in bed. Kuroo climbed on top and loomed over him.  
“You’re back.” The second year croaked, his voice not sounding any better.  
“Did the soup help much?”  
Kenma shook his head.  
“It was good, though,” He coughed in between finishing the sentence, “Thank you.”  
“Just don’t worry about talking now. I’ll run you a bath,” He got up to leave, “Oh, and take this.” He handed him the medication. Kenma removed two pills from the bottle and swallowed them down with a gulp of water. The two then walked into the bathroom just outside of Kenma’s room.  
The room was in a rather secluded area of Kenma’s house. Being just down the hallway from his bedroom, it was tucked away into a corner. It was considered the quietest part of the house, with plenty of privacy for those who used it.  
Kuroo tugged on the bathtub handle. Hot water rushed out of the faucet and it began to fill up. In the meantime, Kenma popped in a two cough drops at once and was then silence as the tablets began to work their magic on his throat. Kuroo stepped back to allow the sick teen space. When the water was about three-fourths of the way full, Kenma turned it off. Kuroo stepped out into the hall, earning a laugh from Kenma.  
“It’s not as if you haven’t seen me naked before.” He commented. There was a playful tone to his voice that had Kuroo interested.  
“That’s fair. He waited until he heard the light plunk noises as Kenma entered the tub before reentering the room.  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Kenma relished the time to soak in the hot water and give his voice a much needed rest. He could feel the warmth seeping into his inner core and soothing him from the inside out. The two cough drops he’d taken were also helping his throat significantly, and his cough had decreased to a few gentle huffs every now and then. He realized that all of this was because of Kuroo. It wasn’t that he couldn’t take care of himself. It was that Kuroo, his boyfriend, best friend, lover, whatever he was, had taken time to miss volleyball, the sport he practically lived for, to take care of him. He could only imagine the trouble he’d be in at the next practice.  
“Thank you.” He shattered the silence with the two words.  
Kuroo gasped a little in surprise at the sudden sound; Kenma hadn’t shown any indication that he was about to speak. But then, as usual, he straightened up and grinned.  
“For you, anything.” He said quietly, leaned up over the bathtub ledge to meet Kenma’s gaze. He kept his cat-like eyes glued to the other as he pressed forward into a light, chaste kiss on the teens lips. It didn’t last long, but as he parted he could see the light blush on Kenma’s cheeks.  
“I’m sick, you idiot.” Was all the half blonde could think to say.  
Kuroo laughed and shrugged. It was a motion he was all too used to.  
“Yeah, but it’s not so bad anymore. Not thanks to me.”

Later that night, after Kuroo had gone home and read all of his text messages, he lay in bed, reading a book on formation strategies. His phone, still on the charger, buzzed next to him. Just by looking at the lock screen he could see it was Kenma.  
“Feeling all better. Thank you.”  
The Nekoma captain replied,  
“You’re welcome. You owe me some~~~~~”  
The reply was sarcastic, but deep down, Kuroo heart was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. Leave me any comments, suggestions, or feedback. Thank you for reading!


End file.
